Meant to Be
by HinaHyuga
Summary: You can hide. You Can Try to forget but if it's meant to be... it's going to happen


**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Meant To Be<p>

Light blue eyes stared into my pale white ones. I felt frozen as his lips got close to mine. My heart starting beating faster and my breath was heavy.

His lips touched mine and it felt like was whole. I gasped when I felt his tongues run over my bottom lips, giving him the opportunity to explore my mouth. I was surprise when I heard myself moan softly. Why did he have such a power on me?

My hands traveled themselves up his chest until they reach his cheek. His arms held me close, so close that I was sure that he could feel my heart beating erratically.

Suddenly his lips left mine and dove in my neck, nibbling softly my pale skin.

"I always knew we would end up together"

He's words made my blink, and then he wasn't with me anymore. Instead I was in a moving car, watching the grass pass by. I felt anger rise, why was I thinking about him again?

He was the man I yelled at. He was the man I said I hated. He was the man I loved. He is the man I still love.

"I doesn't even think about me" I murmured to myself, trying to make the fuzzy feeling in my stomach go away.

"Who doesn't think about you?" My best friend asked. She was sitting next to me, driving her small old beat up car, on her way to her house.

I glanced at her and shook my head. "No one" I said.

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" She grinned. Her messing short pink hair was moving along with the wind coming from her open window.

"No" I frowned. But I am.

I can't help it. He's in my thoughts.

Then again, it's her fault , I think about him.

She was the one who reminded me he existed.

She was the one who made me remember all the things he did to me. Good and bad.

She was the one who suggested that he might be the guy for me.

She was the one responsible for everything.

I entered dream land once again. Remembering old time. Remembering him.

I remember the first time we talked.

He asked if I knew his name, and I shook my head. "My name is Naruto" He grinned. My eyes traveled his body as I boredly stared at him. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Hinata" I said.

"Nice to meet you" He said and walked away.

I thought he was weird, but I had grown use to the weirdness of the school by then.

I remember the first time I glared at him.

We were doing a group project, my friend asked me to join her to be in a group with her crush. I agree. We worked with her crush, a guy I knew from other school and Naruto.

I was doing work while they talked and laughed. I didn't mind, I was a shy girl, I barely spoke back then.

"You are a very good artist" I heard Jason said. I looked up to see him eyeing some of my friends designs. She loved to draw anime characters, she was quite good. "Why don't you make me a drawing?" He asked, his always present grin his lips.

"Really?" My friend beamed with excitement.

"Yeah but I want one with big boobs. Like Hinata's" I heard him say. I froze and let the words sink in. I looked at him to see him smirking at me while his friends tried not to laugh.

"Y-Y-You PEVERT!" I yelled, my finger pointing at him as my cheeks burn with embarrassment. That was the day I decided I hated him.

I remember the first time I told him I hated him.

I was sitting along with my friends, at lunch. Chatting and laughing like we always did. Then I heard him laugh.

"It's completely true!" I heard him yelled. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignored his voice. "HINATA. THIS GUYS DON'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HATE ME!" He yelled. "TELL THEM THAT YOU HATE ME"

Fury rose through me as I felt myself stand up and face him. "I HATE YOU! Now will you please leave me alone!" I yelled. His eyes stared at me with surprise as my friends burst into laughter. I sat right back down and huffed angrily.

I remember the first time I felt unknown feelings.

It was the same day I told him I hated him. I was sitting in the back, quietly talking to one of my friends as the teacher spoke. I remember she was explaining an assignment about picking a partner and spending time with the person.

"No one hates anyone" The teacher said.

"Hinata hates Naruto!" I heard several people yelled. I stared in surprise at my friend as she stared at me back. I turned around to find everyone staring at me, including him.

I remember two of our classmates arguing about it as we stared at each other without a word. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the hurt in his eyes. I felt helpless but said nothing.

"We're here" I heard my best friend said, once again pulling me away from my dream land.

"Right" I said, a fake smile on my face.

I hate myself for thinking about him.

It' s been a year since I last saw him. It's been a year since I last spoke to him.

It's time to get over it and yet here I am, like a idiot, thinking about him.

Sadly I keep thinking about him.

"I'm taking a bath!" My best friend announced as I threw myself in her queen size bed. Once again my mind drifted into a lane of memories.

I remember how he use to sit beside with us whenever me and my friend started talking. He just sat there, staring at me.

I remember how he use to notice things about me that no one else had.

Like my hair for example.

One weekend I decide to cut my short hair a little bit shorter. When I came to school no one really notice, they've all were use to me with short hair, but he did notice.

I remember how sat beside me in math class and smiled. "You cut your hair" He said.

I stared at him, my eyes wide with surprise. "How do you know?" I asked, my face emotionless.

He leaned forward and grabbed the end of my hair and twisted it around his fingers. He then leaned back and smiled. "You had shoulder length hair and now is right to your cheeks"

I stared at him and then I looked at my friend. She was equally surprise.

Another thing that he notice was when I came to school with lenses. I was looking for my best friend in her class room when I dumped into him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You're wearing lenses" He grinned.

I chuckled. No one really knew what color of eyes I had, no one ever looked me in the eyes. "How do you know this isn't my real color of eyes?" I smirked.

"Cuz your eyes are pale white" He said stepping closer to me.

I felt frozen from his closeness and answer. He chuckled lightly and walked away.

I chuckled at the memory. I opened my eyes and stared at the white ceiling. Even now I blush at his words. No one had ever been so attentive to me.

I was always the girl who didn't talk or the girl who no one knew it was there but knew who I was, he knew I was there.

"Still thinking about him" My friend entered wearing her sponge-bob pijamas while brushing her now wet hair.

"Sadly" I sigh and then smiled. "He was smooth" I giggled.

"He was?" My friend asked, as she threw herself beside me.

"Yes" I nodded. "One time he made a bet with me, that he would help me with a math part in math and if I got that part right in the test I would have to be nicer to him"

"And he helped you?" She asked.

"He did. I let him cuz I didn't understand and I didn't have anything to lose" I shrugged.

"And what did you get?"

"I Aced the test" I smiled and glance at her. "When the test was handed back he ran up to me asked me what I got. He grinned when he saw my grade. He sat in the seat beside and began to brag about himself when suddenly…" I couldn't help but stop and smile. "Suddenly he says 'Can I have you number?' I was so shocked that I didn't answer. If it wasn't because Ino started laughing I would have given it to him" I said.

"Real smooth" She giggled.

"I know!" I shook my head then I sigh.

"There was also the time… after we almost kissed" I said, feeling the blush cover my cheeks.

"You almost kissed?"

"Well… the girls dared me to kiss him and secretly wanting him to kiss him I agreed but he thought he was going to kiss someone else and said no and walked away" I shrugged. "After that day I saw him at the cheerleader competition and he saw me. We stared at each other, until I smiled. He kept looking at me all day nothing really happened" I said and sigh. "I need to forget him"

"You don't have to"

"I have to. Not only I haven't seen him since we graduated but he's probably has some disease or something" I said remembering hearing horrible things about him. About him behind with almost all the slutty girls in our class and about him with some 8th grader. That was something I didn't like.

It had to be over.

-3 years later-

It's been three years and he still manage to come into my thoughts and dreams.

Three years I'm still the same girl, except for the changed.

Now I was working, this helped me not think about him. I worked at a local starbucks, a job a had manage to get.

I was cleaning when I felt the hairs in the back of my neck erect.

I turned around, with my heart pounding loudly and then I saw him. Looking better than ever.

"Hinata! Take his other please" My boss hollered from the back. His eyes met with mine and I took a deep breath. I walked behind the counter and smiled.

"Welcome. What would it be your order?"

He smiled and order. There was no words said between us. He sat and drink his coffee silently. He left and I felt at ease.

That night I closed the store but I wasn't alone. When I left to go to my car I found him standing beside, what I assume was his car, staring at me. I glupped and walked to my car, my head up, like he wasn't make me nervous.

"Hinata" He said as soon as I passed him. He grabbed my wrist making me stop. "I'm glad I ran into you today" He said.

"I wish I could say the same" I said, I tried to keep my face in a emotionless expression but inside I felt like I wanted to scream.

"Fierce as always" He chuckled. A smile manage to escape my lips.

"So, I got new cell phone since high school and I lost your number" He said making me smirk.

"I never gave it to you" I said.

"Right" I coughed. "Maybe now I can have it"

I stood in silence, staring at him before looking away. "No" I snatched my hand away from him and began to walk away.

"Hinata!" He yelled making me stop and turn around.

"When are we going to stop playing this game?" He asked.

"What game?" I asked. He walked up to me until he was once again close.

"The one we pretend this is all a game and don't act on our feelings" He chuckled.

"I don't know what are you talking about" I said, looking down at the ground. I felt his fingers place themselves on my chin and made me look at him.

"It' s obvious I'm attracted to you. I don't know how else to show it" He said. "You always stood from the rest, you always manage to keep yourself in place. I manage to keep you away from my thoughts for 5 minutes when I see you again and everything just comes rushing back. I cannot not be with you now. It's obvious I'm given another chance and I won't lose it" He moved his hands to my cheek and smiled. "I know you feel the same way"

"How do you know so?" I asked.

"The way you look at me. I know you think about me. I could feel it, I know the way you are with me is just for me" He said.

"You're wrong" I said, stepping away.

"Then why do you run?" He asked.

"I don't run" I growled. Suddenly he took a step closer and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "W-w-what are you doing?" I asked, as my lips trembled.

"I'm going to show you how much we belong together" He said. He brushed his lips against mine making my legs feel weak. He smirked by my reaction and pressed his lips against mine.

It felt like every worry in my head flew away, nothing else mattered.

It was just like it was meant to be.


End file.
